


Wrong

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-20
Updated: 2003-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike knows that it's wrong to feel the way he does about Dawn... but he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

_This is wrong._

As the days went by, those three words became his mantra. She would curl up against him, her eyes slowly drifting shut as her breathing became heavy. At times, he wondered if she slept peacefully any other time.

_This is wrong._

He would run his fingers through her hair while she slept, pretending that it was blonde instead of brown. Thoughts would run through his mind, dreams that he had no business having about his 'Lil Bit.

_This is wrong._

After time had passed, however, the three words disappeared, replaced by more truthful ones.

_I don't care._


End file.
